Monkey-Napped!
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: A normal trip to the bank turns into a nightmare, when a group of thugs break in to rob it! Whats worse, Cilan was trying to be a hero and stop them, but is kidnapped when the robbers make their get away! Now its up to Ash, Iris, Cress, and a superpowered Chili to save him before the thugs attempt to kill him or do worse...
1. The Secret behind their powers!

Somewhere in the Pokemon world, there are three brothers, but two of them are highly unique. One was a boy with green hair and eyes and was the older of the two. His name is Cilan and unliek his two bros who wore waiter outfits, he wore Chinese clothing. The things you should know about him is that; he loves to play, pull pranks, bananas are his favorite food. Hes always happy and treats everything around him liek his playground. I know, he sounds liek a little kid, right? Its just his personality. Aside from all that though, Cilan is a very skilled problem solver and very smart. Wonder what school he went to...

The other is a boy with red hair and eyes, and was the youngest. His name is Chili and it fits ironicly cause of his firey personality, and determened attitude. If you were to meet him, it would liek playing with fire, cause this one has a huge passion for winning. I bet you're wondering what his favorite food is. Its donuts... yeah, I know. You'd think it would be something spicy, but nope its not.

Now, I'm sure you want me to get to why these two are more important than the middle triplet, Cress, right? We'll I'm gonna explain that now!

Well, one day, Cress need them to go pick up food from the market, and suggested he'd stay behind to watch the Gym. His bros agreed and left, not knowing what was gonna happen to them both. They were being cafefully watched by two figures. "Are you sure those two boys are the right ones?" the first figure asked. "I'm positive. We've searched the entire Pokemon world for two human boys that can receive these powers, and haven't found none yet, but now our long search is over..." said the second figure. "Well, lets go greet them!" "Alright"

Meanwhile, Cilan and Chili had gotten the food they needed and were heading back home, when suddenly, the two figures from before appeared before them. One was Arceus but who was the other? "Holy crap! Its Arceus!" Chili exclaimed, overly excited. "No duh, lil bro. " Cilan responded, staring at the silhouette of the female Pokemon in front of him. "Who are you?" "I am Neolexy, the Grand Pokegod..." she says. "We have something for you both." Cilan was at a loss for words. There was the Grand Pokegod talking to him! The red headed boy was even more shocked. "Whoa... what did we do?" "You didn't do anything wrong, but you two were chosen as vessels for very special powers." Arceus says. "What kind of special powers?" Cilan asked.

At that, Arceus and Neolexy got out special gemstones. One was emerald green and in the shape of the sun with a banana print and crown print in the center. The other was ruby red and was in the shape of a star with a flame print and lotus petal print in the center. "These gemstones called Transformation Gems, are the main key to unlocking your powers." said Neolexy, as she and Arceus handed the boys their gems. "What do we do?" "You be come one with your stone and it'll do the rest... try it." the Alpha Pokemon explaned.

So, the brothers do as instructed... and soon feel a bit strange, which results in them fainting. They wake up after a few minutes. not feeling any different... until Chili notices something new on Cilan. "Ah! Cilan, you got a tail growing out of your butt!" the oldest triplet then looks behind him and sees the furry long tail, and its the same color of his hair and eyes. "Well, I'll be..." was the only thing he muttered, before fainting in shock.

Once he woke up, the two Pokemon had explained that they had the powers of two ancient dities: Sun Wukong and Nezha and by having these powers, it also ment that they couldn't die. However, they had one big condition. "We only ask that you keep your new identities hidden, however your brother is allowed to know, and only him." "We will... and thank you..." the brothers said in unison.

The two Pokemon then nodded and left back to the Hall of Origin, while the boys headed home. Once at home, Cress was shocked to learn of their encounter and what happened there after, and also that his older bro now had a tail. "How do I keep this thing hidden?!" Cilan wondered. Cress looked thoughtful and came up with a solution. "Wrap it around your waist, that way it'll look liek a belt... just furry and if anyone wonders say its the latest fasion." His bro then does what he says and it looks normal enough to pass as a belt.

A few months later, a boy named Ash Ketchum came to the Gym, along with a girl with an Axew in her outrageus hair, named Iris to challenge it and get the badge. Of course, Chili and Cilan lost and Ash won the badge. While the former kept his cool, the latter, whom was fused with the power of Sun Wukong, and half monkey for that matter, threw a temper tantrum at losing. "What a kid..." Iris muttered. However Ash, noticed that Cilan's "belt" came undone and was now reacting to his current emotion. 'I knew there was something odd about him... hes a monkey boy...' the raven haired boy thought to himself.

Later that same day, Ash found Cilan at the Pokemon Center, nomming on bananas, but has calmed down. The older boy then apologized for his rude behavior at the gym. Ash accepted and offered Cilan to traval around with him, figuring he was pretty stressed out working at the gym and all the fan girls. He accepts and soon leaves the gym to follow his own course in life and promises Chili that they'll do battle again soon to see who is the strongest yet.

Now its a year later, and they're back at the gym, Cilan and Chili preparing to have their long awaited battle, with Cress as the referee. "Alright, the rules are you can use as many magic arts as you can throw punches. The first one whose transformation dessolves first is out! BEGIN!" He then hits a gong behind him.

Soon, there after the fight begins with weapons flying about, magic arts going here and there, etc. After a while of this, Chili is looking tired and Cilan decides its time to end it with a finishing blow and chucks his now seven year old bro. into the wall, his transformation dessolving back into his fifteen year old self. "Chili is unable to battle! Cilan wins!" Cress declears. Cilan smirks and fires a healing orb at his younger bro. who wakes up. "Ow... what a hit... see you've been traing behind my back..." "That I have..." the older bro says. "Well, how about a victory dinner? My treat?" Ash offered. "Yeah, but I just need to stop by the bank." "What for?" "To withdraw some money cause you know how much I eat in one sitting." Cilan responded, causing his bros and friends to sweatdrop.

So, the BW Trio heads off to the bank, not knowing what lies in store for them... or at least Cilan who heads in on his own...


	2. Robbery! Cilan's Dilemma!

As Cilan entered the bank, a loud voiced entered as well. "GET DOWN!" it called, as several people in ski masks came in. "This is a robbery! Nobody move!" one of them bellowed, as they all pointed guns in various directions. One of them soon went up to the counter. "Gimme the money, bitch!" he growled. Cilan was at a loss on what to do. He wanted to help, but didn't want to blow his secret. However, he decided as soon as he saw a terrified mother with her children. That was it. He was going to do something. He stepped out of his hiding place and pointed to the robbers. "That's it! Get ready, cuz I'm coming for you!" he declared. "Ooh. A mere boy's gonna stop us. What's he gonna do? Tattle on us?" another robber joked cockily. But was taken aback when Cilan began to glow. "IT'S TRANSFORMATION TIME!" he declared aloud, while mentally apologizing to Neolaxy. He performed a backflip and soon became Sun Wukong. "Your worst nightmare is here, bitches." he smirked as he charged at the robbers, who began shooting at him... but to no avail, as the bullets bounced right off of him.

Meanwhile, an anchorwoman was reporting the scene. "This just in! A superpowered monkey is fending off the robbers of this bank!" she said to the camera as they broadcasted live. Meanwhile, the other two bros were cleaning up after the lunch hour when Chili called Cress to watch the news report. "Dammit, Cilan! That's misusing your power!" Cress muttered, but soon remembered the fights the two deities got into. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by Chili, who suggested they go to the next town to help. Cress agreed and they were on their way.

Meanwhile, at the bank, Cilan was getting tired, and the thugs wouldn't let up. One of the robbers saw this and chucked a sticky web at the monkey, which electrocuted him, dissolving his transformation. They soon went back to robbing the bank, but stopped when they heard sirens. They decided to take the monkey boy and escape.

On the way to the bank, Ash and Iris were getting bored. "What's taking Cilan so long?" Iris asked. "I dunno. We'll find out, though." Ash responded before they came across a crime scene. "What's going on here?!" the raven haired boy asked, but was soon greeted by Officer Jenny. "This is a crime scene. A robbery happened, as well as a kidnapping." she told them, which unnerved the two. "What did the victim look like?" Iris asked. "He had green hair and eyes, and wore a Chinese-looking outfit." the officer told them, making them worry even more. Soon, Chili and Cress came to the scene. "We saw the news! Where's Cilan?!" Cress asked worriedly. "He's... been kidnapped..." Ash told them, which horrified the bros. "Come with me to the station. We'll gather more info there." Jenny said to them, to which they agreed and followed her.

Meanwhile, in a house in the woods, Cilan awoke and found himself in a dark room, only lit by the window. He tried to move his arms, but no such luck. He tried his legs, but they too were tied up. He then realized his tail was free, and he used it to untie himself, then began searching for an exit. "I know! I'll transform! IT'S TRANSFORMATION TIME!" he exclaimed as he tried to transform... but no such luck. He tried again... but nothing. He repeatedly attempted to transform before realizing that the gem he wore around his neck was gone. "Where is it?!" he worriedly asked, but soon saw a thug come into the room. "Looking for this?" he asked as he got out the gem. "YOU BASTARD!" Cilan bellowed as he charged at him... but was kicked in the stomach by a female thug. "Tie him up." the male thug told her, to which she did. "And make it extra tight." he added, which she did, causing Cilan to hiss. Another thug soon came in. "Alright. Let's tell the mistress that we have her dinner ready." he told them, to which they agreed and left.

Things are looking bad for Cilan...


	3. Chili's Search! Cilan's Sneaky Tactic!

In the police station, Ash and the others were worried to death about their friend/brother. "Can you tell us what happened in the bank?" Iris asked. Officer Jenny then looked up and spoke; "There were several people that saw what happened. They say your friend somehow transformed into a powerful monkey and took the brutes on, but lost in the end and was taken by the time we arrived." "What do they want? Do they plan to kill him?" the middle triplet wondered with worry. "They're holding him hostage since they didn't get away with all the money they came for." Ash deduced. "Right, so now we just wait on their phone call, get the demands, and go from there." said Jenny.

Chili however was sick with worry. Though his older brother picked on and kicked his butt countless times, he wondered if something bad was gonna happen to him. He couldn't just sit there and wait for the police to do their thing. He decides to take matters into his own hands. Taking out his Transformation Gem, he held it close and became one with it. Soon, a giant fire ball engolfed him to which Jenny noticed. "Ah! PUT HIM OUT! PUT HIM OUT!" "Calm down Officer Jenny, Chili is just fine, watch..." the raven haired boy says. Jenny then calms down and watches on as the fireball disminishes.

Once it was gone, there was a younger Chili standing there, who had his hair tied in two buns, wore a sleeveless red shirt, that had a fire symbol on the front, with golden straps on the arms and trims. Around his waist was a thicker golden band and around it were lotus blossom petals. He had on glove-liek bands on both hands/arms that matched his top. His pants were a slight darker red. Around his body was a golden ring and around his shoulders was a red ribbon. In his right hand was a Fire Tip Spear. On his feet were Fire Wheels and they didn't hurt him, but allowed him flight.

Jenny was in a state of shock. "I-is this the same brother that was standing here not too long ago?!" "Yes, this is his atlernate form; Nezha or Pod-Cha. Just liek Cilan has, but his is Sun Wukong." Cress explained. "What about you?" the officer asked. "I'm the normal one." "But how did they get these powers?! Its not possible!" "Can we just focus on getting my brother back?!" Pod-Cha snapped. (A/N: its still Chili people!)

Everyone fell silent at that point, concidering they never thought Chili would snap to wanting to get his brother back safe and sound. If anything, he would've been happy to have him out of his hair... but not this time... "Our parents are already gone... I don't wanna loose Cilan too..." he mutters. You all can sit around and do nothing, but I'm gonna go find him and don't try to stop me!" At that Chili flew off, leaving the others worried that now they're gonna have two missing brothers...

Meanwhile with Cilan, he had recoved from the blow that was delivered to his stomach and sat up. "Well, well, well, look whos up..." a thug responded entering the room, with a food tray. It was the same one with his gem! The monkey boy mearly growled in response. "Oh I'm shaking! Please don't hurt me!" Cilan just flipped him the bird and then sniffed the food that was sitting next to him. He turned his nose up at it. Something wasn't right. "Aren't you hungry?" the thug asked. "No, Cause how do I know you didn't put poison it in to kill me?" the monkey asked. "I didn't! We need to keep you alive, you know." Cilan wasn't buying it. "You eat it then! I'm not hungry."

The thug was nervous. "Whats wrong? Scared?" Cilan smirked. The baddie got highly annoyed with this monkey... "I'll show you whose scared!" He then scarfed to food down in a rapid pace until it was all gone, but there after cluched his stomach in pain. "Ow..." Cilan was fully amused at this point and untied himself yet again. "Awww... whats wrong? Got a tummy ache?" he asked mockingly, as he walked over to his face. "H-how did you get free... we tied the ropes extra tight..." the baddie says in shock. "You idiots dunno that you're dealing with a monkey here. Pathatic..." Cilan mutters, but continues. "Thanks for giving me back my gem now what to do with you..." he wodered putting the gem back around his neck. "Please have mercy on me..." This brute, that tied up poor Cilan was now asking for mercy? What woud the said monkey do?

"Sure, I'll make you all better so you won't have to feel pain ever again!" he said, flashing a half friendly half slasher smile at what he was about to do. "Oh thank you, kind sir...!" Apperently, this thug didn't hear his hostage right, for soon the pupils in Cilan's eyes turned slit and he soon reel his foot back. "Ready?" "Do what you can please... just make this pain go away..."

Soon there after, Cilan kicked the robber's stomach so hard, it killed him instantly. "Idiot... I knew that food you were trying to give me was poisonus... so you ate it and screwed yourself up, all I was put you out of your misery..." Cilan mutters, grabing the keys. "Now to find away out and find who this boss of theres is..."

Whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned!


	4. The Return of Hunter J! Chili Captured!

After killing one of the thugs, Cilan resumed his search for an exit. This search, however, led him to... a control room?! "What's a control room doing in a house in the woo- wait! I have an idea!" the monkey said to himself as he began to contact someone with the radio. Meanwhile, back at the police station, the others were worried. Chili hadn't returned yet, and Cilan was still missing. "I hope they're alright..." Iris said to herself. Soon, they got a call on the phone. Officer Jenny quickly answered it. "Hello?" she asked, putting it on speaker phone. "It's me! Cilan!" the voice on the other end told them, which relieved the others. Cress soon went up to the phone. "Where are you?" he asked. "I'm in a house in the woods... which, for some reason, has a control room... what're you doing there, anyway?" Cilan asked. Cress then explained the situation to him. "Alright. Stay put. We'll be there as soon as we can." Jenny told him... but soon, the door on Cilan's end opened. "GET AWAY FROM THAT RADIO!" a woman's voice bellowed, before screeching was heard. "Hmm... I know I've heard that voice before, but where?" Ash asked himself. His thoughts were, however, interrupted by thet sound of a baseball bat hitting something, followed by a body falling to the ground. "CILAN!" Cress called, but got no response. The woman soon came to the radio. "Sorry about that. The boy can't answer the radio. He's a bit... tied up at the moment." she chuckled. "What're your demands?" Jenny asked. "100 grande. Bring it or else you'll never see the boy again!" the woman told them before hanging up. Ash and Iris were upset, while Cress was having a nervous breakdown...

Meanwhile, Chili had found the house, and knocked on the door. "Hello?" he asked. The door soon opened and on the other side was... Hunter J?! "What is it?" the huntress asked. "I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?" the redhead asked. J soon got an idea and smirked. "Tell ya what. Come inside. I have some donuts, since I ran out of cookies." she told him, which he happily accepted... like the moron he is...

In the control room, Cilan was kept under guard by a female thug. Soon, he heard the voice of his brother and called out to him, only to be gagged by the thug. Chili stopped eating for a second, thinking he heard Cilan, but then continued to eat. J soon entered the control room and smacked the monkey in the head. "Cooperate, or you two are dead!" she growled, earning a smug smirk from Cilan. "Oh, and by the way, I know you two are immortal, so I have this!" she added as she got out a golden dagger with gemstones in the handle. Cilan's smug grin soon faded into a fearful frown. "That's..." he stuttered. "Yes. A dagger made to kill immortals." she smirked as she began searching his backpack for a homing device... when she soon saw a picture of him, Ash, and Iris together. The sight of the raven-haired boy brought back memories of her past encounters with him, causing her to enter an uncontrollable rage...

When she finally calmed down, she realized she could take out her anger on Cilan. Soon, one of the thugs came in with an out-cold Chili, under the influence of the donuts, which were drugged. Smirking to herself, she put a metal ring around him, locking it with a remote. Satisfied with her work, she left the room...

Will Cilan and Chili survive? Stay tuned...


End file.
